


Everybody Wins

by jadehqknb



Series: Holy Poly Christmas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bantering, Christmas Lights, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: There's nothing like winning... especially against your hyper-competitive boyfriends.But really, because they have each other, they're all winners... or some shit like that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Holy Poly Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Everybody Wins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andramion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Ro! 
> 
> This is super short but I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for always being such a sweetheart.

The crisp air nipped at their noses and ears but the cold did nothing to dampen Shouyou’s spirit. As usual, he was a ball of sunshine, his shining eyes brighter than the lights strung all around them. 

“It’s so beautiful,” he exclaimed, running slightly ahead of Tooru and Atsumu, the steam of his breath rising towards the heavens. 

“Yer gonna slip an’ fall if ya keep runnin’,” Atsumu admonished. 

Tooru waved a hand, unconcerned. “He’s fine,” he said. Then he smirked. “Why not admit you just want to hold his hand?”

“Shut yer mouth,” Atsumu snapped back. 

“Hey! Look over there!” Shouyou called back, gesturing wildly towards the center of the park. “Let’s go ice skating!” 

Atsumu groaned, but Tooru hurried towards their energetic boyfriend, lacing their fingers together. “That sounds like fun!” 

It was late enough that the rink was mostly empty, families exiting to take young children home to warm up leaving only a handful of couples spread out across the ice. 

The trio paid the entry and skate rental fee before heading towards one of the benches where they could trade shoes for skates. 

“Last one on the ice has to sleep on the couch!” Tooru shouted, dashing towards the seat closest to him.

Atsumu was too quick, however, sticking out his foot and sending Tooru sprawling to the snow-covered ground with a squawk. He reached out grabbing at Atsumu’s long coat and pulled him down. 

They began wrestling, each working to gain the upper hand 

Shouyou didn’t even bother with the bench. Using his newfound balance, he tugged one shoe off, pulled on a skate and did the other all while hopping towards the open gate. He tumbled onto the ice, laughing as he tried to lace his skates. 

“I win!” he crowed, spinning like a toppled turtle.

His cry of victory snapped his boyfriends out of their wrestling match and they both scrambled to their feet to sprint to the bench, landing heavily, their fingers working frantically to pull shoes off and tug skates on. 

With his skates half tied, Atsumu stumbled towards the ice, Tooru right on his wobbly heels. He ran smack into his back, sending them both sprawling onto the ice in a heap of limbs and snow.

Shouyou cackled at them, now on his feet and skating circles around them.

“I won!” the tousled setters cried in unison, glaring at each other a second later.

“No way, Atsu-chan, I hit the ice first. As evidenced by the bruise I’ll have from your fat ass landing on me!” 

“Bullshit! My knees bore the brunt of that impact!” 

“It’s a tie!” Shouyou exclaimed, finally making his way over to help haul them to their feet. “No one’s sleeping on the couch.”

There was a pause and then Shouyou took off, shouting, “Last one to the end of the rink buys dinner!”

With a cry of indignation, Atsumu and Tooru sped off in pursuit. 


End file.
